Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam was immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Reality warping:' Adam had the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam could move objects and people with his mind. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam had superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Teleportation:' Adam could teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam could travel forwards or backwards through time. He could also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam could travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam was able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also didn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Gabriel couldn't be killed by conventional weapons. |-|BioShock= Adam possessed various powers from vigors and plasmids. *'Possession:' Adam could control machinery and turn foes into allies. Casting the vigor would possesses the target device, causing vending machines to give out a coin bounty and fighter automatons to turn to his side. Charging the vigor would lay down a stationary trap which, upon detonation, would inflict Possession's effects across a wide area. The last enemy hit would be possessed, while the rest would commit suicide. *'Devil's Kiss:' Adam could manipulate and generate fire. Casting the vigor throws a projectile which could rebound on scenery and, upon impact with an enemy or after a set time, would explode and deal heavy damage to nearby enemies. Victims will also be set on fire and take damage over time. Charging the Vigor would lay down a stationary trap which, upon detonation, deals damage to enemies across a wider radius. *'Murder of Crows:' Adam could control a groups of crows. Casting the vigor sends out a swarm of crows that would attack all enemies in front of him, momentarily distracting them and dealing continuous minor damage. Charging the Vigor would deploy a crow trap at the target location, upon detonation, would send out crows to attack every enemy in a wide radius. *'Bucking Bronco:' Adam could cause the ground to crack like an earthquake, throwing and suspending enemies into the air, thus rendering them momentarily defenseless and increasing the damage they take. When cast directly, the vigor travels as a wave through the scenery until it comes into contact with an enemy, whereupon they and everyone near him would be thrown in the air and float for a few seconds. When charged, the vigor could be laid down as a stationary trap inflicting a much more potent effect of the cast effect across a wider radius. *'Shock Jockey:' Adam could manipulate electricity in the form of charged crystals. Casting the vigor would shock a single target, temporarily stunning them and doubling their damage intake, while charging the vigor would instead throw a cluster of purple crystals across the target area, shocking anyone who comes in his vicinity. Enemies in contact with water take critical damage from the electricity. The vigor could also be used to activate certain machines and unlock previously inaccessible areas. *'Charge:' Adam could ram into enemies at high speeds and deliver a powerful melee strike. Charging the vigor increases the power of the attack the longer it was held. Charge could be used against all enemies at a sizable range, including foes atop ledges and targets floating in the air. Targeted enemies were highlighted in white while the Vigor was active. Charge deals only half damage against Beasts. *'Undertow:' Adam could attract and repel adversaries. When cast, the vigor reflects all incoming projectiles and pushes back all enemies in front of him, knocking them away and throwing them to the ground if they land back down. Charging the vigor pulls a target to him and momentarily suspends them in the air, temporarily increasing their vulnerability to damage. *'Return to Sender:' Adam could stop incoming gunfire. Casting the vigor instantly deploys a shield in front of him that protects him from incoming damage. Holding the vigor allows him to absorb the damage from attacks and project it as a ball of molten metal, dealing heavy damage upon direct impact in a small radius. The more damage absorbed, the higher the damage of the projectile. Firing the ball at the scenery would instead deploy it as a stationary trap, exploding in a small radius for heavy damage upon detonation. *'Ironsides:' Adam could capture bullets in mid-air and contain them for further ammo. *'Old Man Winter:' Adam could freeze enemy Splicers, it could also create ice traps, as well as freezing gushing water to create an icy bridge and even water puddles. *'Peeping Tom:' Adam could turn completely invisible, allowing him to sneak past enemies or stealthily eliminate them. This plasmid also had an "X-ray" feature, which allowed him to detect nearby enemies and objects through walls if he was standing still. When the plasmid was cast, he would be able to look through walls and see the outlines of enemies, pick-up items, and tactical objects. Enemies give off different colored glows depending on their alert status: white means the enemy wasn't aware of you, yellow means the enemy was aware of your presence and was trying to find you, and red means the enemy was engaged in combat. They could also appear red when fighting with other enemies. Pick-up items appear blue, and tactical items appear pink. The "X-ray" vision would remain until he moved. Charging the plasmid would cause him to become invisible until the charge was released, as well as allowing the "X-ray" vision to remain in use while he was moving. *'Insect Swarm:' Adam could spawns a swarm of bees which would home in on the nearest enemy, damaging them as well as distracting them. *'Target Dummy:' Adam could creates a translucent figure in his center field of view, marking the location where the decoy target would be created. The vigor instantly creates a single decoy target in a single location. |-|Star Wars= As a Force user, Adam possessed a strong connection to the Force and was extraordinarily powerful. *'Force sense:' Adam could sense things through the Force, such as when he sensed Anakin Skywalker's and even Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence, or when he was drawn to the former Jedi's lightsaber. Adam could also sense danger and could dodge it. *'Force speed:' By drawing on the Force, Adam could increase his speed for a brief time. He often using it in dangerous situations and combat. *'Force jump:' Adam could leap huge distances using the Force. *'Telekinesis:' Adam's skills with telekinesis were considerable, and he often cleared entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught things in mid-flight. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct his lightsaber to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. Through the use of telekinesis, he could, albeit with great effort, change the direction of a falling debris and force it to the ground. *'Tutaminis:' Adam could absorb energy, including blaster bolts, through the Force, and safely dissipate it. *'Force lightning:' Adam could stun enemies, using a Force power that manifested as a green, lightning-like discharge from his fingertips. *'Detoxify poison:' Adam could use the Force to detoxify poisons or eject them from his body in a much shorter amount of time than would normally be possible. He could also cleanse his body of alcohol, allowing him to remain sober while consuming vast amounts of the drink. *'Mind trick:' Adam knew mind trick, he could exercise powerful mental influence through the Force, compelling even powerful Force-users to obey him against their actively resisting will. Through this technique, Adam could hide his presence from others or simply cause others to lose consciousness. In addition to standard mind tricks, he could use the Force to project a sensation of dread to others and driving them away. He was also able to fool the perceptions of fellow Jedi and project a false Force presence, even making himself feel like multiple individuals. In battle, he would use this skill to confuse his enemies and spread disorganization and chaos. He was capable of resisting interrogation, using the Force to block information in his mind where it could not be divulged. *'Force body:' Adam had a natural talent with those Force skills involved in the manipulation of the body. He was able to use the Force to dull pain and exercise precise control over his own bodily functions, manipulating blood flow and organ performance in order to modify his physical condition and adapt to his environment or wounds. *'Force healing:' Adam was talented in healing, able to skillfully put others into healing trances, among other healing powers. *'Tapas:' Adam knew tapas, the technique of keeping warm within a cold environment, was among these practices of bodily control. *'Comprehend speech:' Adam could speak with animals and other species through the Force, understanding their thoughts and making himself understood to them. *'Taming beasts:' Adam could use the Force to connect mentally with a wild animal. *'Force empathy:' Adam was skilled in detecting emotions and understanding what others were feeling. *'Precognition:' Adam could see the future, seeing possible outcomes of various actions at will. *'Force scream:' Adam could project his voice and other sounds through the Force. *'Force flash:' Adam could use the Force to "flash" a camera, creating a brief burst of static in the recording that would prevent him from appearing in recordings. |-|X-Men= As a mutant, he was very powerful and possessed the power to manipulate water. *'Hydrokinesis:' Adam could control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He could control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He could harden water into an almost solid shape, walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it was solid enough for him to stand on, heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. He could also breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his friends to breathe underwater, fall from great heights into water, and was unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He didn't get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. He could dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a mobile phone. |-|The Flash & Gotham= As a meta-human, he was capable of dreaming the future. *'Precognitive dreaming:' Adam possessed the power of precognitive dreaming. His dreams often came to him as cryptic, ambiguous visions, but Adam's intellect enabled him to properly interpret them. |-|Lucifer & Preacher= As an angel, he was very powerful and possessed various powers. *'Angelic physiology:' As an angel, specifically among the most powerful angels, Adam was extremely powerful and had their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings and his real face) as well as their weaknesses. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam had superhuman physical strength that was strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Supernatural durability:' Adam was able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body was capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt. :*'Supernatural metabolism:' While immense amounts of alcohol seem to effect Adam on some level, he does not become completely drunk. :*'Supernatural reflexes:' Adam possessed great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him and was able to block punches. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam was sometimes shown levitating and spinning objects with hand or finger gestures. :*'Pyrokinesis:' Adam was able to generate and manipulate fire. He could also generate blasts of flames at will and incinerate beings with his flames. :*'Energy Projection:' Adam had the ability to fire beams from his hands and eyes. :*'Teleportation:' Adam was able to travel between realms and was capable of appearing anywhere. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam was able to remain active in slowed down time-stream. :*'Immortality:' As an angel, Adam cannot be killed, as seen when he was shot multiple times, but was still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. :*'Flight:' Adam was capable of utilizing his immense, angelic wings to fly. :*'Reinvigoration (''Preacher only):' As an angel, Adam was able to reinvigorate every time he's killed. After his body dies, he gains a new body and rematerializes near his old corpse in a flash a blue light. :*'Genesis immunity/detection (Preacher only):' Adam was unaffected by Jesse's power and could detect when Jesse used it. |-|Harry Potter= As a half-blood wizard, he was very powerful and possessed extraordinary powers. *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Adam was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and is considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against Harry Potter, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Occlumency:' Adam was proved to be excellent Occlumens, capable of effectively hiding his thoughts from Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort who were unable to look into his mind. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Adam was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Adam was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Furnunculus Curse, Stickfast Hex, Tickling Hex, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx and Tempest Jinx, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse and Disintegration Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He had never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Adam was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., a testament of his extraordinary talent in defensive magic. *'Duelling:' Adam was a highly talented duellist. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he was the only fighter besides Harry Potter, who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated. He is seen duelling a Death Eater before sending two other Death Eaters flying. He also came out of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, he came out unscathed and later survived the Battle of the Seven Potters while fighting and flying during the conflict. He also defeated several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived yet again. *'Charms:' Adam achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. He proved to be particularly talented in this subject. He frequently used the Summoning and Confundus Charm. He displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He could also cast other charms such as: Wand-Lighting Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, ''Aguamenti, Deletrius, Fumos, Baubillious, Bombarda, Vermillious, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a lion), which was regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. He could also disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide it. *'Potioneer:' Adam is very talented as a potioneer. He was able to create extremely complicated Potions such as the Girding Potion, Felix Felicis, Fire Protection Potion, Memory Potion, Sleeping Draught, Wit-Sharpening Potion and Antidote to Veritaserum. He achieved an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L. exam — proof of his proficiency in the subject. He was one of only thirteen students able to reach the required level to take N.E.W.T. potions. *'Transfiguration:' Adam achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, showing proficiency in the subject and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. He was able to perform Conjuration an advanced type of Transfiguration. He could also transform objects into other objects for example, he can cast the Avifors Spell. He is also skilled enough to perform human Transfiguration, which was noted to be very difficult and had also shown to be able to changes his clothes. *'Herbology:' Adam earned an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L., showing aptitude in the subject. He had knowledge of various plants and also could cast plant-related spells such as the Fire-Making Spell and Bluebell Flames. *'History of Magic:' Adam had knowledge of magical history and earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject. *'Astronomy:' Adam earned an O.W.L. in this subject. It's unknown if he was able to continue on to the N.E.W.T. class, seeing as he didn't apply for advancement. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Adam achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, he has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Divination:' Adam was very talented in Divination, according to Professor Trelawney. He achieved a high mark on his O.W.L. exam and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Study of Ancient Runes:' Adam was gifted in translating ancient runes into English. He earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Alchemy:' Adam was a very accomplished alchemist. He was known to have gained an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Apparition:' Adam had not earned a licence to apparate, but he used the ability frequently between 1995 and 1998 to great success, even when forced to apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He could apparate himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of an unknown Death Eater's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Adam was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War. *'Love:' Adam was capable of feeling genuine love and cared deeply about his friends willing to turn against the Death Eaters to protect them. His love for his friends also caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. |-|Once Upon a Time= Adam was very powerful and possessed various magical powers. *'Blood Magic:' Adam could use his own blood as a magical seal that could only be broken by someone of the same bloodline. *'Immortality:' Adam had an eternal unaging life. *'Witchcraft:' Adam had the ability to cast spells and/or curses. *'Conjuration:' Adam had the ability to conjure objects out of the blue. *'Heart-ripping:' Adam had the ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. *'Magical Immobilization:' Adam had the ability to magically immobilize something or someone. *'Pyrokinesis:' Adam had the ability to conjure and control fire. *'Shapeshifting:' Adam had the ability to alter the appearance of himself or others. *'Telekinesis:' Adam had the ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. *'Teleportation:' Adam had the ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. *'Transformation:' Adam had the ability to magically transform an object into a different one. *'Fairy Magic:' Adam could use fairy dust and/or fairies' wands to do magic. *'Foresight:' Adam had the ability to see the future in bits and pieces. *'Potioncraft:' Adam had the ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of ingredients. |-|Supernatural= *'Magic:' Adam was very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He had accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He was well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, such as the inner workings of mechanisms, and the movements of others, allowing him to move objects and control their motion and momentum with the proper incantation. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam had the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Exorcism:' Adam could exorcise spirits that were demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. :*'Pyrokinesis:' Adam could manipulate and generate fire, as shown when he ignited his hands and suffered no harmful effects from his hands being engulfed in flames. :*'Thermokinesis:' With the use of a spell, Adam could make objects generate extreme heat without touching them, as seen when he made a gun that Arthur Ketch was holding turn red-hot and burn to make him instinctively drop it. :*'Dream walking:' After taking African Dream Root, Adam gains the ability to enter the dreams of the person whose hair was in the potion. While doing this, he could interfere with the dream and even manipulate it to his will. He could trap a person in their own dreams, or even kill them from inside. :*'Magic circles:' Adam used magic circles that could be used for rituals, as boundaries, or traps for certain creatures, such as when he used a magical circle to trap a demon, so he could banish it back to hell. :*'Summoning and Banishing:' Using various rituals, Adam had been able to summon angels, demons, reapers and pagan gods. With the use of a sigil, Adam had proven to be highly proficient at banishing angels. :*'Astral projection:' With the use of spell, Adam could astral project and effectively become a ghost. ::*'Invisibility:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam was naturally invisible. ::*'Super Strength:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam was able to knock demons around with ease while using his invisibility to his advantage. ::*'Teleportation:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam could teleport to another location. :*'Hex bag creation:' Adam was able to create hex bags. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam was able to conceal himself from demonic detection through hex bags he creates. :*'Warding:' Adam was proficient at warding locations from threats such as demons and angels. :*'Molecular combustion:' Through the use of the witch-killing spell, Adam was able to cause witches to combust. :*'Tracking:' Adam was capable of casting tracking spells. :*'Demon killing:' With the use of a spell, Adam was capable of killing lower-level demons. :*'Spell adaptation:' Adam had shown the ability to adapt spells to his benefit such as when he adapted the witch-killing spell into bullets which were also highly effective on witches. :*'Monster curing:' Adam had shown talent in curing monsters that could be reverted to humans. Adam had been able to cure vampires who hadn't yet fully turned, and werewolves in the early stages that haven't yet killed anyone. :*'Colt bullet creation:' With the use of a ritual, Adam could create bullets for the legendary Colt which was capable of killing all but five beings in existence. :*'Blood purification:' With the use of a ritual, Adam was able to purify his blood to the point that it was essentially "revirginized". |-|Teen Wolf= As a chimera, he possessed most, if not all, powers of various supernatural creatures. *'Super strength:' Adam possessed a tremendous amount of strength. This was demonstrated in almost every encounter with it, as Adam was shown to be capable of ripping off car doors and breaking through corrugated steel walls. *'Super speed:' Adam possessed superhuman speed that allowed him to run much faster than even the most athletic human beings. He could also run on all fours, hands and feet, in both human and in supernatural forms. *'Super agility and reflexes:' Adam possessed supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes. He had been known to climb vertical surfaces with ease, such as walls or buildings, and could perform a multitude of gymnastic and acrobatic feats to aid in their combat skills. He was also capable of leaping very large distances as well as very tall heights. *'Super durability:' Adam was much more durable than average humans and could withstand much more blunt force trauma, though he was still vulnerable to open wounds. As a result, he could tolerate being punched, kicked, being thrown into walls, and falling from extremely tall heights without serious injury. *'Super senses:' Adam had incredibly keen superhuman senses of hearing, smell, and sight. He could see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles, and hear whispered conversations across great distances and from inside buildings. Using his sense of smell in particular, he could interpret the chemosignals in scents that indicate identity and emotional state. These enhanced senses help him fight at night, hear approaching enemies, and locate people by scent. His enhanced sight could also be used to see supernatural phenomena that cannot be seen with human eyes, such as the Nemeton or a Kitsune's aura. *'Accelerated healing:' Adam possessed an enhanced regenerative healing ability that gave him immunity to all human diseases and conditions. He was capable of rapidly healing even the most extreme injuries such as being shot multiple times, getting stabbed and clawed or even getting his throat slashed by an Alpha, in the case that he manage to be wounded. This extraordinarily enhanced healing factor allows them to heal from almost anything within moments. Because their healing factor was so extreme, just like werewolves, its assumed that he couldn't become intoxicated through alcohol or drugs, and he likely have greatly extended youth and lifespan. *'Shapeshifting:' Adam possessed the power to shapeshift into any supernatural creature. He had transformed into a werewolf, a werecoyote, a werejaguar, a kanima, a wendigo, a berserker, a scorpion creature and a ghost rider (just the eyes). *'Pain absorption:' Adam possessed the ability to absorb pain from living beings through tactile contact. This ability manifests in the form of darkening blood vessels that begin at the point of contact and work their way up from the fingers to the arm toward the chest and neck. *'Wall clinging:' Adam was able to cling to walls with his hands and bare feet, allowing him to walk up walls and hang from the ceiling. *'Camouflage:' Adam had the ability to blend in with his surroundings by touching his body against them, causing his body (including his clothing) to change colors to adapt to his environment. *'Electromagnetokinesis:' Adam had the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity and electromagnetic forces, but could also transfer it and store it within himself. He could use this stored electricity as a defensive weapon at will by creating lightning balls in his hands or by transferring electricity from a source to an opponent who was vulnerable to electricity, such as werewolves. *'Kanima/Scorpion venom:' Adam possessed the power to produce kanima venom from his claws which he could use to paralyze a victim by stabbing them with his claws and injecting the venom into them. He could also produce scorpion venom that could cause immense agony to anyone exposed to it through his stings. *'Rift manipulation:' Adam was able to safely cross through rifts in the fabric of reality and could use his strength to manually open a rift so that others could safely travel through it as well. *'Telepathic communication:' Adam had the ability to communicate with Ghost Riders and Hellhounds through a mysterious language even from a distance. *'Mountain ash immunity:' Adam was immune to the effects of rowan wood and its incinerate form, mountain ash, due to the fact that he was a human who had supernatural powers bestowed upon him using science rather than science or mystical energy. As a result, he could not be trapped within a circle of it or prevented from entering an area warded with it, and he could handle it like any other human. |-|Vampire Diaries= As an original vampire, he was very powerful and possessed the powers of a normal vampire, but more enhanced. *'Super strength:' Adam was considerably much stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. He was able to decapitate other species with a single chop of his bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength had been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. His impact could send anyone flying. While he was more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves. *'Super speed:' Adam was much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. He was able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and could easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. His reflexes was similarly heightened. *'Super agility:' Adam possessed more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than immortals, supernatural hunters, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. He could move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super senses:' Adam had extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. He had even greater senses than vampires. *'Super durability:' Adam could take far more trauma than vampires, werewolves, and humans could without much discomfort or injury. He could heal faster than vampires when exposed to vervain and sunlight. Wood does not seem to weaken him; even the White Oak Stake, a powerful enchanted object, will not affect him. *'Super healing:' Adam's injuries heal faster than vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood had also known to make the healing process faster. *'Advanced immunity:' Adam possessed a caliber of immortality that granted him immunity to all weaknesses. He was immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, werewolf bites, decapitation, heart extraction or fire and was able to walk freely into a home without being invited by the owner first. His body was completely indestructible. *'Immortality:' Adam was immortal. He doesn't physically age and was immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. *'Psychic powers:' Adam possessed various advanced psychic abilities which he could affect any species such as humans, witches, original vampires, vampires, werewolves and hybrids, even at vast distances. In fact, immortals and himself were the only known species who have abilities powerful enough to incapacitate or compel original vampires. He could even affect multiple targets with his psychic abilities. He was able to mind-control an entire crowd full of people and make them forget afterward. :*'Telepathy:' Adam had the ability to enter the minds of another to read their thoughts and access their memories just by being in the same vicinity as them. However, it was not a passive ability, as Adam failed to realize that Stefan was on to him until it was too late, suggesting that it takes conscious effort on his part to activate and sift through memories and thoughts. This ability could also have its drawbacks if he accidentally reveals information that he was not supposed to know, which could blow his cover if he was trying to appear as someone else. ::*'Dream manipulation:' Adam could control dreams and subconscious. He could produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability was the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. ::*'Illusions:' Adam had the power to create powerful illusions. He was able to use these illusions on anyone he desire, no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since he could cause beings to believe that they were seeing him in the form of another. He could be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. He could keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. :::*'Voice mimicry:' When he used his illusions to appear as someone else, he was able to change his voice to whatever he want, using their voice in addition to their appearance to trick his victims into believing that he was truly who he was pretending to be. :::*'Psychic pain infliction:' Adam was able to inflict illusory psychic pain on his victims. :*'Advanced mind compulsion:' Adam could control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural creatures alike. He doesn't need eye contact, and could effect extremely powerful supernatural beings. Unlike vampires, vervain doesn't prevent him from invading a victims mind. He was even able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease after feeding on a large enough quantity of blood. Immortals and himself were the only known beings who could compel an original vampire or hybrid. |-|Buffy the Vampire Slayer= *'Magic:' Adam was very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He was able to perform all manner of spells, cloaking, glamours, rituals, exorcisms, summoning, banishing and memory erasing independently or with the aid of others. He had access to supernatural powers such as flight, sleep induction, telekinesis, tracking, force field generation, reality warping, portal-creation, teleportation, time manipulation, photokinesis, electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, astral projection, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, durability, invulnerability, resistance and regeneration, and all to a highly advanced level. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Skilled tactician/Skilled detective:' Adam possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. Adam was able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. Adam was also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam was a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he could quickly determine much of the events that transpired. Adam had repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert chemist:' Adam was a very skilled chemist, creating the sedative vapors in his weaponry. *'Expert engineer:' Adam was a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun, along with continuously upgrading his gas-gun. He had also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Skilled mechanic:' Adam was a skilled mechanic, exhibiting a natural talent and interest in machinery and droids. Adam was able to repair and restore C1-10P's access to most of his memories. *'Expert driver/Pilot:' Adam is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars, motorcycles, landspeeders and speeder bikes, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Adam also knows how to fly a spaceship. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite considerably skilled and good hand-to-hand combatant, particularly with a lightsaber. He was a deadly duelist, able to engage both Jedi and Sith at a time. He was skilled at deflecting and redirecting enemy fire with his lightsaber. He often made use of acrobatic maneuvers in combat, bolstering his body's natural abilities with the Force in order to increase his effectiveness. He fought Lucifer and proved to be not only able to easily match him but also overpower him. Later, in a fight against a gang, Adam easily dispatched many of them. *'Expert marksman/Firearms:' Adam was proficient in the use of firearms, as he made use of blaster weaponry. *'Spell knowledge:' Adam had displayed a knowledge and understanding of certain types of magic at times. *'Multilingual:' Adam could perform spells in Italian so it could be presumed he know the language fluently. Equipment |-|Star Trek= *'Starfleet uniform:' Adam worn a loose-fitting, two-piece black jumpsuit with green on the shoulders, usually worn with an open collar over a blue-gray mock-turtleneck shirt. Under the uniform jacket and shirt was an undershirt with the same bluish violet-gray of the mock turtleneck. He later worn a uniform with the same basic structure and style of the last standard duty uniform, the yoke/shoulder area usually displaying green was given a standard, blue-gray color and quilted. Cuffs were also added to the uniform, bearing a stripe of corresponding green. *'Starfleet excursion uniform:' Adam worn a grey jumpsuit during certain away missions if conditions warranted. Marked by a stripe of green across the chest, the jumpsuit was tight-fitting and trimmed in a metallic-silver material. Allowing for more taxing physical activity, the uniform was worn with specialized boots with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. The uniform was similar to undershirts worn beneath environmental suits. *'Starfleet training uniform:' Adam worn a gray, short-sleeved jumpsuit with specialized boots bearing enhanced treads. The uniform style lacked any rank insignia, noticeably in the collar area as the jumpsuit had an open neck. The uniform was used in situations in which increased physical activity warranted something less confining and more flexible than the standard duty uniform. Marked by a strip of green running across the chest and down the sleeves, the uniform had a low collar and was tight-fitting. *'Starfleet dress uniform:' Adam worn a dress uniform that was modified, this time removing several inches of material at the bottom, bringing the bottom of the jacket to mid-thigh just below the hands. A small section of the gold trim that ran vertical from the end of the top opening to the yoke was also removed, leaving only the trim above the rank insignia that ran around the collar. *'Combadge:' Adam worn a combination of a badge and communicator on his uniform. He activated the combadge by tapping it once and deactivated by tapping it twice. He used the combadge for on-board ship communication with other Starfleet personnel when using the internal communication system was impossible or impractical, for accessing the on-board computer when not in an area that the computer was monitoring, for ship-to-shore communications, and for direct communication to another combadge. The combadge was configured to act as universal translator. *'Phaser weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using phaser weapons. *'Starfleet tricorder (TR-590 X):' Adam had a versatile, portable sensing device. They were outfitted with the latest cutting-edge sensory and emitter technology. The TR-590 Mark X tricorder featured nearly identical control interfaces. The entire unit, however, was streamlined and made much smaller, featuring a more angular design. *'Starfleet medical tricorder (TR-590 X):' Adam had a medical tricorder that featured a detachable hand scanner that fit into the back of the unit. It was distinguished by blue ID indicator lights and a blue-glowing sensor surface. |-|Doctor Who= *'Sonic screwdriver:' Adam had a multi-functional sonic device, which he used for various security, medical, diagnostic, technology, amplification, utility and other uses. *'Psychic paper:' Adam had a blank, white card that had special properties. When shown to a person, it could usually induce them to see whatever he wished them to see printed on it. *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device and was also a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Quantum transducer:' Adam had a device that could convert the quantum traces of emotional events, both past and future, into a form he could mentally experience. *'Combat suit:' Adam had a suit that protects him from basic to more advanced weapons, enhances his strength and resilience to unknown levels and a non lethal electrical blast that knocks a target unconscious for hours. By placing the device in the middle of his chest and then pressing it, the suit would appear on him. *'Vortex manipulator:' Adam had a time travelling device that wasn't affected by local time distortions. He could used it to communicate with other users, including storage of messages, and listening to radio broadcasts. It could also project holograms, track life signs (this feature was specific enough to recognise a two-hearted person), remote control electronic devices, play music, detect low sodium levels, unlock combination-locked vaults, act as a beacon, remote teleportation, cloak him to make him invisible and cancel the Blinovitch Limitation Effect, allowing him to interact with his past self. |-|Red Dwarf= *'JMC uniform:' Adam worn a pair of dark beige trousers and ankle high black boots and a black military style belt and a lighter beige shirt with a square ended tie with an additional patch on the bottom of the tie and a black undershirt. The left arm had the Red Dwarf mission patch on, the left breast had the service patches and name patch on, and the right breast had the ‘First Technician’ sewn on. After Red Dwarf was rebuilt, he worn a light beige pair of trousers with black boots, a light beige shirt (the same shade as the trousers) with epaulets and chest pockets, and a beige or black belt with a darker beige tie, when a tie was not been worn a white under shirt was visible. The shirt had a blue ‘First Technician’ badge on the right breast and an ID badge on the left breast, and a mission patch on the right arm. In an alternate reality, he worn a pair of black calf high boots, lose dark blue trousers, a dark blue jacket with breast pockets, a light blue shirt, and a dark blue tie, also with a black utility belt and decorated with white piping along the trousers and jacket with a clip on name badge. *'JMC prison uniform:' Adam worn a lilac F1 style jumpsuit with black highlights and ‘Prisoner’ written across the back in silver, he worn uniform while in prison on Red Dwarf. *'JMC canary uniform:' Adam worn a black and yellow jumpsuit with a black and yellow jacket padded for protection, he worn this uniform during Canary missions. *'JMC jacket:' Adam worn a dark grey jacket with a black zip, medal patches on the left breast as well as the mission patch on the left arm, and collar pins, it also had the words ‘Red Dwarf’ written in red across the back. |-|Terminator= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Walkie talkie:' Adam used a walkie talkie as a communication device. *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Plasma weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using plasma weapons. *'EMP grenades:' Adam used these grenades against the machines. |-|BioShock= *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Grenades:' Adam was very proficient in using grenades. *'Radio:' Adam used this device to communication with others. *'Silver Eagles:' Adam used silver eagles to purchase a variety of items from vending machines. *'Dollars:' Adam used dollars to purchase a variety of items from vending machines, such as first aid kits, EVE hypos, and ammunition. *'Salts:' Adam used them to replenish salt, which was need to use vigors. *'EVE hypos:' Adam used them to replenish EVE, which was needed to use plasmids. *'Medical kits:' Adam used them to heal himself or others, when health had depleted. *'First aid kits:' Adam used them to heal himself or others, which contained all the essentials. *'Invitation mask:' Adam used this mask to gain access to Sander Cohen's The Business of Rapture is Business, hosted in his nightclub. |-|Star Wars= *'Jedi robes:' Adam worn flowing garments that tended to follow a pattern, consisting of an undertunic, an overtunic, an outer robe with a deep hood and wide sleeves, loose-fitting trousers, a tabard, and a broad sash tied about the waist. *'Lightsaber:' Adam owned a lightsaber, he used before and during the Clone Wars, and during the rebellion against the Galactic Empire, the lightsaber had a green and later yellow blade. *'Energy weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using energy weapons. *'Headset:' Adam had a communications device that he worn on this head that allowed hands free communication with others. *'Marksman-H training remote:' Adam had a droid that could train its user how to properly deflect blaster bolts with a lightsaber. *'Utility belt:' Adam has utility belt that he used to hold various equipment. *'Stormtrooper armor:' Adam worn a suit of Stormtrooper armor emblazoned with the crest of the Rebel symbol on the chestplate. He kept the insulating body glove to which the armor bonded along with everything else. The helmet retained its integrated comlink, audio pick-up, two artificial air-supply hoses and a broadband communications antenna powered by a single power cell. The utility belt was equipped with a variety of features including a compact toolkit, power packs, energy rations, and a holster for an E-11 blaster rifle. The belt also had a backup C1 personal comlink, macro binoculars, and a grappling hook. |-|Warehouse 13= *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Tesla:' Adam had electrically based handgun that was used as a stunning device which simultaneously erases short-term memory. *'Farnsworth:' Adam had a two-way audio and video communications device that couldn't be cracked, hacked, tapped or otherwise "broken". *'Claudia Donovan's Portable Ping Device:' Adam had a device that was a smaller version of the Warehouse Artifact System. When an Artifact was located and a "Ping" was sent to the Computer System in the Warehouse, it also sends a notification to each device. Also like the Warehouse System, these devices could be used to search the existing database for artifacts. *'Neutralizer equipment:' Adam had various neutralizer equipment that included: gloves, glasses, bags and a water pistol with neutralizer goo. |-|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Night-Night gun:' Adam used a prototype tranquilizer gun during season 1. *'I.C.E.R.:' Adam used this gun to incapacitate his targets. *'Stark HUD 2020:' Adam used a version of the Heads Up Display technology utilized in Iron Man's helmet. *'Taser rod:' Adam used a stunning weapon to subdue targets without using lethal force. |-|X-Men= *'X-Uniform:' Adam worn a yellow and blue/black flight suit that could withstand extreme g-forces. In the trilogy, he worn a black leather suit with a large X on the chest and back, it had lines and pads running throughout, and acted as protective body suits for when he goes into dangerous situations. In Days of Future Past, he worn an armored black suit. In Apocalypse, he worn a brown flight suit covered in black armor plates. |-|The Flash & Gotham= *'Earpieces:' Cisco installed two earpieces into Adam's gas mask to maintain a communication link, which he could manually turn off. The devices also include headset cameras to maintain video coverage. *'Gas mask:' Adam used a gas mask, which he upgraded and refined over the years. *'Sandman suit:' Adam wore suit as Sandman, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he went out fighting crime, the suit he wore was little more than a jacket, along with a gas mask. *'Grapple gun:' Adam made a grapple gun, which fired a length of thin, steel cable that he used to scale walls and swing between buildings. *'Gas gun:' Adam had a gas gun fitted with cartridges containing concentrated sleeping gas. Pressing the trigger on the gun released a cloud of dust rendering all within his immediate vicinity unconscious. *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Guns (''Gotham only):' Adam was very proficient in using guns. |-|Lucifer= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Flaming Sword:' Adam had a divine weapon known as the flaming sword. |-|Harry Potter= *'Pine Wand:' Adam's wand was 10" long, made of pine and had a core of dragon heartstring. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander. *'Shadow:' Adam owned an Owl throughout his years at Hogwarts. *'Hogwarts uniform:' Adam worn a robe consists of a plain black work robe with the Gryffindor crest on the left breast and a black pointed hat, which he rarely worn. He also worn a white buttoned shirt, Gryffindor tie, grey v-neck jumper and trousers. *'House scarf:' Adam worn a scarf with the Gryffindor colors to keep him warm during the winter. *'Winter cloak:' Adam worn a cloak with silver fastenings to keep him warm during the winter. *'Wool gloves:' Adam worn a pair of wool gloves to keep him warm during the winter. *'Protective gloves:' Adam had a pair of protective gloves, which he used in Herbology classes. *'Dumbledore's Army coin:' Adam had a fake Galleon created by Hermione in 1995 to inform members of Dumbledore's Army when the next meeting would take place. *'Dress robes:' Adam wore dress robes while attending the Yule Ball in 1994. He worn them again to the Slug Club Christmas party on 20 December, 1996. *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them:'' Adam owned a copy of this book by Newt Scamander. *''Curses and Counter-Curses:'' Adam owned a copy of this book by Professor Vindictus Viridian. |-|Once Upon a Time= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Police uniform:' Adam worn this uniform back when he was a police officer. |-|Supernatural= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Knives:' Adam was very proficient in using knives. *'Bag:' Adam had a bag of items that he may need for his investigations. Some items he carried in the bag were: holy water, salt, a silver knife, a iron crowbar, hex bags, a police scanner, duct tape, an angel blade, Enochian brass knuckles, EMF meter, supernatural handcuffs, wooden stakes, glasses, holy oil and a book of spells. |-|Teen Wolf= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. |-|Vampire Diaries= *'Mobile phone:' Adam had a handheld mobile communication device. *'Diary:' Adam keep a diary to write in. *'Grimoires:' Adam wrote a series of books containing spells and rituals that he created, studied, or performed. *'Bone dagger:' Adam used a supernatural dagger that could kill entities from Hell. |-|Buffy the Vampire Slayer= *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Melee weapons:' Adam was very proficient in using melee weapons. *'Cross:' Adam used a cross against vampires. *'Wooden stakes:' Adam used wooden stakes to kill vampires. |-|Resident Evil= *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Knives:' Adam was very proficient in using knifes. *'Police uniform:' Adam worn this uniform back when he was a police officer. *'BSAA uniform:' Adam worn a light gray combat fatigues, gloves and combat boots, and a black bulletproof vest. *'Tactical vest:' Adam worn a black bulletproof vest with multiple pouches attached. It also includes a pair of protective elbow-pads. *'Radio:' Adam used this device to communication with others. *'Flashlight:' Adam used a flashlight to allow him to see in the dark. *'Genesis:' Adam used this item to find items, enemies or traps. *'First aid spray:' Adam used the spray to heal wounds. *'Health tablets:' Adam used the tablets to heal himself or others. They were made by condensing herbs into small, easy-to-swallow tablets. *'Disinfectant:' Adam used the disinfectant to clear away gunk when blinded by enemies such as the Sploder or Slinger. *'Tourniquet:' Adam used the tourniquet to stop the bleeding after hit by a very powerful attack. *'First aid med:' Adam used the med to heal himself. *'Steroids:' Adam used steroids to heal himself. *'Adrenaline:' Adam used adrenaline to increased his speed and heal himself. *'Stabilizer:' Adam used the stabilizer to increase his reload speed. *'Psychostimulants:' Adam used psychostimulants to see indicators which marks the location of items. *'Green herb:' Adam used the green herb to heal himself or others. *'Red herb:' Adam used the red herb to combine with the green herb to triple the healing effect. *'Blue herb:' Adam used to treat small to moderate doses of several venoms and poisons. *'Herb:' Adam used the herb to heal himself. *'Treasure maps:' Adam used them to reveal the location of treasure on the map by marking them with an "X". |-|Silent Hill= *'Guns:' Adam was very proficient in using guns. *'Police uniform:' Adam worn this uniform back when he was a police officer. *'Bulletproof vest:' Adam worn the vest to protect himself against monster's attacks. *'Map:' Adam used this map to navigate his way around Silent Hill and the other myriad locations. *'Radio:' Adam used a radio to alert him to the presence of monsters by emitting static. *'Flashlight:' Adam used a flashlight to allow him to see in the dark. *'Forensic flashlight:' Adam used a forensic flashlight to see hidden messages on walls or different places. *'First aid kit:' Adam used the kit to heal himself or others, which contained all the essentials. *'Serum:' Adam used the serum to heal himself or others. *'Ampoule:' Adam used the ampoule to ease the pain of any injury. *'Great knife:' Adam used this knife to kill monsters. *'Holy candles:' Adam used the candles to exorcises hauntings and hurts ghosts. *'Saint medallions:' Adam used the medallions to repels ghosts and make their movement slower. Weaknesses Theses weaknesses were only exclusive to the species he was disguised as, but in reality they couldn't harm or kill him. |-|BioShock= *'Lack of salt:' Salt was required to recharge the powers of vigors. If he didn't have salt, he wouldn't able to use his powers. *'Lack of EVE:' EVE was required to recharge the powers of plasmids. If he didn't have EVE, he wouldn't able to use his powers. |-|Lucifer= *'Flaming Sword:' The Flaming Sword (and its component Azrael's blade) could eradicate him. He would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and couldn't be resurrected. *'Demonic/Hell-Forged weapons:' These weapons could injure and kill him. *'Supernatural beings:' Supernatural beings (i.e. gods, angels, and demons) could cause physical harm to him. Gods could destroy him. |-|Preacher= *'Omnideadly guns:' The Saint of Killers' guns, a pair of Colt 1847 Walkers, could kill him. |-|Vampire Diaries= *'Animal blood:' Animal blood weakened his strength. *'Broken neck:' Breaking his neck would not kill him, but it would render him unconscious for several hours. *'The cure:' If he took the cure, he would revert back to being a witch again. Once taken, the cure prevents him from being immortal again, causing his body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation:' Being completely drained of blood or his heart stopped wiould cause him to desiccate, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. He would appear as a corpse and could only start functioning again once he feed on blood. This process could be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'Magic:' Adam was susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch with enough magical power at their disposal could harm or even kill him. Magic could also be used to trap him through boundary spells, and magic could also be used to desiccate him. This was inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and other Dark Objects. It was possible, but equally as unlikely that a Siphoner could siphon the magic from him. *'Physical trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones would cause him pain and also slow him down. However, this was momentary as he would heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma could hurt him anywhere on his body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). *'Bone stake:' The only weapon on earth that could permanently kill him, it comes from a leg bone of a horse that existed during the time he became an original vampire and was used as the source of his immortality. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive